


i'm standing here naked

by JaeRianL



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sleeping Together, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Fitz has had the absolutely worst day, and all he wants to do is go to sleep. But the arrival of his girlfriends puts a slight dampener on his plans for the evening.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	i'm standing here naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startrekkingaroundasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/gifts).



Working long past the realms of what could constitute as overtime hadn’t exactly been Fitz’s plan. He’d actually hoped to go home relatively early, video chat with his mum for a bit before cooking some pasta and garlic bread and turning in for an early night. But just before he’d had the chance to make a break for it, there had been an explosion in one of the Alpha labs, and as one of the highest ranking scientists still on sight, it’d been left to him to sort everything out. Even if he’d been able to vent his frustrations through yelling at the supposedly genius scientists, berating them for forgetting the most basic of lab safety rules, he’s still been left vibrating with anger at their stupidity.

And so by the time he gets home, exhausted and preemptively ringing in sick for the next day so that he could wallow in his frustrations and sulk over his missed plans for as long as he deems necessary, all he wants to do is flop onto his bed face first and fall asleep there and then. But when he eventually makes it to his bed, work clothes dumped haphazardly throughout his flat to be a problem for tomorrow’s Fitz, it seems the universe doesn’t have the same plans for him. Because there are his girlfriends, who happen to live on the other side of the world, and to his knowledge should still be in New York, naked in his bed. It’s telling to his exhaustion and general lack of cognitive functioning that he can only let out a high pitched squeak at the sight, harshly waking the sleeping women from their slumber.

“Finally, you’re home.” Daisy mutters sleepily, waving an open mouthed Fitz over towards her, the Scotsman frozen in his spot.

“But, I-I, you, and you, huh?” Fitz stutters out eloquently, rubbing at his eyes to try and work out if this is some kind of fatigue derived mirage or if he had unknowingly inhaled some hallucinogens while dealing with the lab explosion before.

“Fitz, Leo, sweetheart, are you okay?” Jemma asks, concerned over their boyfriend’s unusual reaction to their appearance in his flat, let alone their nakedness.

He mutely shakes his head, his hands trembling as the emotional repercussions of everything that had happened in these past few months apart all come flooding in at once. His girlfriends share a brief look of concern before springing out of the bed and pulling him into a tight embrace, Daisy clinging to his back and Jemma burrowing herself into his chest as he silently sobs into the Brit’s hair, his body shaking as he sobs in their arms. When his tears eventually die down, embarrassment flooding through him as he realises his girlfriends, who he hasn’t seen in literal months, had made all of this effort to surprise him and this is how he thanks them, crying like a baby for no real reason. As if she could sense where his mind was wondering, Daisy gently nips at his nape, succeeding in pulling him from his self deprecating thought process. 

Sighing softly, he presses a kiss to Jemma’s crown, squeezing Daisy’s arm that is currently snaked around his waist before extracting himself from their grasps. Although they go to protest the move, after all they’ve all been together long enough to know the way that Fitz’s mind works, when he starts to strip down their protests are soon silenced, their gazes now turning appreciative at the sight of their boyfriend in real life, instead of through a crappy web camera. They all come to a silent consensus that now isn’t the time to have sex, but that doesn’t mean they have to get dressed any time soon, nor does it mean that they can’t appreciate one another.

Fitz ducks his head, using a finger to prop Daisy’s chin up so that their lips can meet, and he can’t help but let out a happy sigh at the taste of her usual vanilla latte combined with mint gum. They pull away smiling, and Fitz turns around to find Jemma staring at them hungrily, and she pulls Fitz down to her level, running her hands through his curls in a display of an unusually low amount of decorum and composure. When Jemma is completely satisfied, Fitz pulls away, taking a moment to lie in the middle of his bed, arms stretched out so that Daisy and Jemma could snuggle in beside him. As soon as the women have settled into bed, Jemma’s head resting on his chest and Daisy curled into his side, hiding her head in the crook of his neck, Fitz clears his throat before speaking.

“Is there a reason you were naked in my bed?”

“Well, we had intended on surprising you and, you know, getting it on later. But it seems that our plan just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Not that there’s any issue with that, but if you don’t mind me asking, what happened Leo?” Jemma tacks on when she feels Fitz tense under her.

“God, I just had a day and a half. I’d kinda just planned on sleeping and hiding in a depression cave tomorrow, but then obviously you were here and my brain just short circuited.”

“As long as you’re happy we’re here, then we’ll stay with you in the depression cave for as long as you need.”

Smiling at how incredible his partners are, he presses a kiss to their hair before pulling the blankets over them, ready to sleep the terrible day. What is it that Jemma always says? The steps you take don’t need to be big, they just need to take you in the right direction? Something like that. Well, he knows that as long as he’s with these two, the steps may not be big but they’ll never steer him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
